Netheria
History Previously under the monarchy of King Ails Limran, this land was secluded from the Overworld for some time. After Ails had went Hollow and caused destruction in his kingdom, Netheria was in ruins for a long time. Later, some time in the future, King Akoni Withershire took the throne upon finding what remained of the kingdom. With his birthmark of the True Flame, none questioned his mantle to power, as he was the descendant of the Inhuman's deity. Over time, Netheria had grown to be a utopia for peace, although the dangers of the Nether always found its way to the kingdom. But due to a highly trained military and advanced weaponry, it has become much easier to fight back. The original kingdom has been destroyed twice-over, but the new kingdom that's growing each day will surpass its predecessor. Religions Inhumans are currently known to believe in 3 different religions. True Flame Worship The True Flame is believed to be the deity that will cover the world in its flames and cause everything to begin again. The Nether is what is supposed to be the vessel for the new world, due to its already strong connection to the True Flame. The True Flame governs the powers of fire and renewal. Sun Worship Brought to the Inhumans by stories of the legendary Sun Knight Solaire. Inhumans that fall under this belief look for "their own sun" as Solaire had done long ago. It is speculated amongst Inhumans that the sun may actually be the True Flame. Music Worship The Inhumans who follow this belief find peace and tranquility in the various genres of music. Their deity is, simply put by the music worshiping population, sound. They love music so much that they treat it as their deity, as they have proven their deity exists and has existed since man and mer had found it. Darkness Worship The Inhumans of Ani believe that darkness is the true solution towards reaching the True Flame, as they think they're closer to the deity. Using minimal light sources and working in the shadows is believed to increase their perception and vision in such conditions. Immense amounts of natural heat is often produced when believers go into dark, cold caverns. So much that the temperatures actually raised from the lower 20s, to the higher 70s to 80s. Government and Politics The government for Netheria is a monarchy under King Akoni. The cities that are being raised under his name have their own leaders, known as Counts and Countesses, but they all listen to King Akoni's command. The Leaders are as follows: King Akoni Withershire The ruler of Netheria and its cities/towns. He's currently 119 years of age. Despite the amount of time that has passed from his time in the land of Ion, Inhumans age very slowly. And with his birthmark, it had extended his lifespan to 1,000 years. Count Cyrus Kelris The ruler of Sun City and its outer towns. He has a firm hand on the city and manages it with ease. He had served in the Netheria military for 10 years, and had went to Sealsmeade Academy for political studies. He had won the election in a landslide. Count Ondru Ryan The ruler of Ocera and is leading its construction. He has very much respect for King Akoni, as he sees the ideals of Overworldkind to be a bit far-fetched. He finds the way to escape Overworld limitations is by, not by returning to the Nether, but by running his own city underwater. He plans on bringing new sciences and incredible feats that couldn't be accomplished above-water. Count of Nakoda N/A City hasn't been built yet. Countess Alanna Cainan The ruler of Ani, the city in the mountains/underground. She had founded Ani as she had felt more at peace underground. She knows advanced earth-bending magicks and helped turn the cave system that was once filled with evil creatures turn into a thriving civilization. Foreign Relations Communication between other nations is a must. Since it began, trade goods and other wares from other nations have been available to the Inhuman populace. In return of this, the Inhuman National Defense Commission (INDC) sends advanced weaponry to national militaries and JTCaravans sends other goods to the nations that will help in the advancement of them. Economy The economy of Netheria is primarily trading, but there is currency for the Inhuman population to give items monetary value as well as trade value. The currency are as follows: Trading Trading holds the highest value among Inhumans. Trading an item/service for another item/service. It's a win-win depending on how the trade(s) go. Delta (plural, Deltas) The dollar currency of Netheria. 1 Delta (∆1.00) 5 Delta (∆5.00) 10 Delta (∆10.00) 20 Delta (∆20.00) 50 Delta (∆50.00) 100 Delta (∆100.00) Deltite The coin currency of Netheria, fashioned from small pieces of carved Hell Stones. 1 Deltite (∆0.01) 5 Deltite (∆0.05) 10 Deltite (∆0.10) 25 Deltite (∆0.25) 50 Deltite (∆0.50) Known Allies The Praterian Dominion Celestia Category:Countries